A Sunshine In The Outsiders
by Lost-Sunshine
Summary: A girl gets transported to The Outsiders Time. She's marked as Middle Class..Will she make friends with The greasers? or enemies?


:::::::Ok..Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.....I only own the peeps I create.....There's eventually gonna be a series of Sunshine getting transported into her fav. Anime, book, movie or show...so rr...Oh! i also go bye theAngryprincess13...yay...anyways...rr....oh..Heres Sunshine's description and personallity and stuff.

Name:Sunshine

Age:14

Personallity:Can fight in life and death situations, likes to play pranks. Comedian of the group...annoying at times..smart friendly and caring...

Likes:The Outsiders, Pizza..ect.

Dislikes:Soc. evil people..

Description:short blonde hair thats spiked up at times..brown eyes 5 ft.3...

A Sunshine in The Outsiders pt.1-In another time..

Sunshine's P.O.V.

I smiled as I ran down the hall at school. I had just spilt my orange juice all over the preppy cheerleader Stacy wilson. And boy was she mad. Im only running because she had her 4 giant bull dogs with her, saying that I mean her preppy team of jocks. So, I decided to throw stuff at them. They got mad at me as well. lol. I run all the way home. No one is there. I go inside and put in my outsiders dvd, as I flop down on the couch. I start to watch it. And smile as Ponyboy says "As I step into the sun...Stay gold starts to play. I get up and get some pop-corn. When I get back, I see the dvd acting up. Aww..man! I think angrily. I go near it when suddenly the dvd pops out and smacks me in the face, cutting me underneath my eye. "Ow.."I mumbled. Then suddenly a blue cold mist comes out, and it swallows me whole.(a/n:I know weird...)

When I opened my eyes, Im find myself in a weird room. I get up and start to look around. I hear a noise and turn to see an old man and woman standin' there. I stare at them and raise my eyebrow.

"Umm..hello?"

"Hi...young lassy...''The old man says smiling.

Oh, great their irish I thought. Well I am to.

"Uhh..hi..who are you?"I asked.

"Im Baranbee Jones and this is me wife Maryanne Jones''He said smiling.

"Right...."I muttered.

So, where am I?"I asked in wonder.

"Your at me house young lassy.''He said.

"No duh."I thought.

"No..I mean why am I here?''I asked trying to be nice.

"My grandson found you unconsious outside in our yard, so we took you in."He sais smiling.

"Cool, Umm what year is it?'' I aked again.

He stared at me strange and said "1966 lass..

Oh shoot! I thought Could I perhaps be in the Outsider's world.

"Oh, ok."I said putting a fake smile on.

Soon he showed me around the house, I met his grandson Thomas, his parents I later found out died in some kinda' crash. Which left me thinkin' Oh my gosh, he's the missing Curtis!! lol. The next day was gonna suck. I had to go to school. Thomas was a middle class student. The only reason I wanted to go to school was to see Ponyboy. But, i am now probally concidered a middle class. Do the greasers like middle class? I know they hate soc. But if they like Cherry and Marcia, Then they can like me to!!

The Next Day...

I sighed, I always got nervous on first days. I walked inside with Thomas. i looked to my left, And I see Ponyboy. No..Just a soc/greaser wannabe that looks like him. Then I look right and do see him. Im to busy staring at him and Johnny. I slam hard into an open door. Ouch..I thought. i see him getting a drink of water. Johnny standin' next to him. I try to go and talk to him. But theres water on the floor, And i slip and fall on my face. Johnny looks at me weird. Ponyboy dosent take take notice of me. They both walk off. Darn it..I think clearly mad. So close. I then get up and get a drink of water. When someone taps me on the face. My mouth was still full. It was some ugly soc. he kept looking me over, checking me out. Then I spit in his face, all the water in my mouth. I laugh at him, he looks realll mad. I run but bump into two people.

"Sorry.''I mumbled.

"I look up to see Randy and Bob. Uh-Oh!

Ok..That's it for nowwwwwwwww......Hmm..Is it ok??? Give me ideas!! RR...


End file.
